My Apocalypse
by Barry The Invisble Cunt
Summary: /"They'll experiment on us."/ The ASBO 5 have been caught and locked up in a secret government facility to be tested on. Nathan-centric and a possible Nathan/OC. Major Nathan!whump  Rated M for future content.
1. No Sympathy For The Dead

**AN : I wrote this for a prompt on Misfitskink so here ya go (: in case it's not obvious, I enjoy Nathan angst. This is the first part. The next will be how they got to the facility and the back story and all that fun stuff. Title is from Escape The Fate (When Ronnie was in the band) The song is also called "My Apocalypse".**

**

* * *

**

"Where are we?" Nathan asked, rubbing his head.

"A government facility. We're rounding up super beings affected by the storm and testing their powers. You lot have been careless with them, and one of our officers found out you had powers so here you are." Said a man from the doorway. They looked around to see that they were all in a white room with 6 beds and a bathroom. "Your clothes are in the trunks along that wall." He said before closing the door.

"Can't you turn back time?" Nikki asked.

"I have! Like 3 times but we always end up here. No matter what I do!" Curtis said, sitting on one of the beds.

"Do you think we were meant to be here?" Simon asks quietly just as the door opens and the man walks in holding a clipboard with 2 men behind him.

"The curly haired boy right there." He says, pointing to where Nathan has chosen to sit on one of the surprisingly comfortable beds. Then again, he had been sleeping on a cot so maybe he was biased.

"Wot do yah need 'im for?" Kelly asks as one man grabs him roughly, eliciting a few complaints and profanities from the Irish boy.

"You'll see." He says, pointing to one of the walls and turning once the men have pulled a strongly protesting Nathan out of the room.

"What are they gonna do to him?" Alisha asks as she scoots closer to Simon and grabs his hand, thankful that she had exchanged her power before she was caught. Simon looked down at her, then the others and sighed. There was only one reason they were here.

"They're going to experiment on him." He utters in a low voice. The realization of what that meant hit them like a bus. Nathan was immortal. They're going to see if he can come back every time. A flicker and the lights went out. The wall the man had pointed to lit up and in the center was a chair with restraints.

...

"Get off me you twats!" He yelled as they shoved him into another room. It was white like the other one but empty aside from the metal chair in the middle. "What's that?" He asks as they shove him closer to it. "No! You are not strapping me down!" He says as he struggles with their grip.

"Calm down!" One says after Nathan has attempted to kick him a few times. They practically throw him onto the chair and cuff his legs to it before his arms, torso, and shoulders are restrained as well. He struggles against it and wonders what exactly they're going to do to him.

...

"He's immortal?" Tom asked incredulously. He wouldn't have expected this kid to even have a power.

"Yes he is. Okay, so we're going to try neck snapping, suffocation, and electrocution today." Connor says. Tom winces because it sounds painful but he'll come back to life anyway so it doesn't matter.

...

"What are you doing?" Nathan asks when a different man walks in. He comes closer and stands behind his chair. When Nathan feels gloved hands on the sides of his neck is when he knows what's about to happen. His heartbeat quickens and he closes his eyes, comforted by the fact that when the neck is snapped it's quick and relatively painless.

He feels his head move and then its all black for a moment before he was awake and breathing heavily with a small ache in his neck. How long was he out? He never knows how long it takes for him to wake up.

"Neck snapping, came back, out for 6 minutes and 38.4 seconds." Says a voice from behind him.

"Sick bastards." He mumbles as he struggles against the restraints once again. He feels the man pulling his head back by his hair then before he can protest, a rag is covering his mouth and nose, keeping him from breathing. He tries to pull away, the initial panic that comes from suffocating setting in, but the rag is pressed harder onto his face. His chest stutters as he tries to get more air in but he can't. His vision darkens and after a few agonizing moments he can't feel a thing.

"Suffocation, came back, out for 12 minutes and 21.8 seconds." He hears when he begins to come to. His head is pounding and he wonders if he's done yet so he can just curl up in his bed and sleep. "One more okay?" He hears. He chooses not to respond mainly because he's really fucking tired. He's not even sure his head is lifted or not. Suddenly he feels a searing pain in his entire body and an agonized scream erupts from his mouth. It stops for a few seconds then the pain is back and it keeps happening until he can't scream anymore and his body shuts down without his permission.

"Electrocution, came back, out for 23 minutes and 56.2 seconds." The man says and he wants to cry he's so tired. He feels his restraints loosening until they're off and he can finally move his arms and legs, only now it takes every once of energy he has just to move his finger and even then it's painful.

"Symptoms are exhaustion." The man says and he wants to yell insults and punch him or something but fuck he's died 3 times in less than 2 hours and he's tired. He feels himself being lifted and carried off and then there's muffled voices. They sound alarmed but he can't respond so he just stays quiet. He feels a softness beneath him and he thinks he's smiling but he's not sure and he doesn't care because he can finally sleep.

...

"Oh my god." Nikki whispers, hiding her face in Curtis's chest. She thought the suffocation had been bad, seeing him fight to breathe and the sick bastard who wasn't allowing it with not even an ounce of discomfort on his face, but this was so much worse. He was screaming and begging and his body was spasming with every shock until he finally stilled. He was out longer and when he woke up he didn't even lift his head then the light came back on and the image wasn't there.

Kelly was banging on the door to try and save him and Alisha was crying. He was a prick but this was insane. How many times can he die before he won't come back? Did they even care? Of course they didn't. They just killed him three times without a second thought. The door opens and a man is holding Kelly back. Two others are guarding the door so even if Simon went invisible he wouldn't have gotten past them. They move aside and another man brings in a barely conscious Nathan and drops him on his bed.

"Yah fookin' cunt! Wot tha hell did yah do tha' for!" Kelly exclaimed, running to Nathan's side. The men didn't say a word, they simply left. The others gathered by Nathan's bed where he was unresponsive. He was breathing fine and he looked unharmed but they couldn't shake what they just saw. "Nathan?" She managed to choke out. Her throat had started to constrict and her eyes burned with tears but she wouldn't let herself cry. Nathan wouldn't want her to, not for him.

"We should let him sleep." Simon suggested. They agreed and went to their respective beds, letting Kelly switch with Simon so she was the closest to Nathan. Each of them kept watch to see if he was alright, but he didn't wake up. He just stayed in the same place they'd arranged him in. They all fell asleep with worries for tomorrow but they missed his eyes cracking open and tears slowly making their way down his face.

Was this going to be the rest of his life? Stuck in some secret government facility being poked and prodded because he was unfortunate enough to get struck by lightning and gain a power he never even wanted? Well, wasn't he just royally fucked.

* * *

**AN : What'd you think? Drop a review and let me know please**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Caught

**AN : Next chapter (: hope you like it. It's kindof a filler but it's some of the back-story.**

**DISCLAIMER ! DON'T OWN!

* * *

**

"You're such a dick." Kelly said, smacking the back of Nathan's head after a particularly graphic demonstration of what he would do to the pretty redhead at the bar.

"Jealous are we? Well, that could be you." He winked. She laughed and gave him a playful shrug. The pretty redhead walked over.

"Would you like to dance?" She said with a Dublin accent. Her dress was obscenely short and showed off her ample chest. Just Nathan's type.

"Of course." He smiled and stood to follow her. He looked back and winked at the group who chuckled in response. He followed her to the dance floor where she turned her back and grinded against him. After a few minutes she faced him and brought her lips to his ear.

"Follow me out back." She said and he nodded, letting her take him by the hand lead him out the back door of the club. She pulled him so that her back was to the wall and he was in front of her before pulling his mouth to hers. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and his arms were pulled to his back and he was cuffed.

...

"Something isn't right." Alisha says. She can feel it. Every molecule in her body is screaming at her that Nathan is in trouble. Her new power lest her know that. She had premonitions, but she didn't get visions or anything, she could just feel when something was wrong. It was shit compared to the others but she could finally touch people and on occasion, like now for example, it actually helped.

"Wot are yah talkin abou' mate?" Kelly asked.

"Nathan." She said. "Nathan's in trouble." She stood and headed out, followed by the others. They walked out and found him being man handled into a police car.

"Erm, wot do yah fink yah doin?" Kelly asked, heading towards were Nathan was now being sedated. "Leave 'im alone!" She said before another man came out. They were all grabbed and handcuffed. Curtis tried to fight it and help Nikki get away but they sedated him as well. Simon was calling for Alisha who was telling them to go but he couldn't once her body went limp. All these people were just watching. They didn't try to help at all. Wasn't this police brutality? He didn't have a chance to go as he felt the prick of the needle and everything faded.

...

"You sure these are the kids?" Chris asked.

"That's what Connor said. Look, I'm trying to go home and be with my family. These are the kids he showed us. Let's take them and go because I know you want some quality time with Tammy." Martin said, lifting Alisha into the car. Chris shrugged. He did want to be with his girlfriend so he chose not to argue.

They said it was for questioning. How bad could that be?

* * *

**AN : Short but it get's better :) drop a review **

**v**

**v**

**v  
**


	3. Breaking

**AN : New chapter ! Thanks to those who reviewed the last one. Hope you like (: Oh and for the OC, I pictured Claire Foy.**

**DISCLAIMER ! DO NOT OWN

* * *

**

"Nathan? Nathan wake up." Kelly said, shaking him gently. He stirred a bit before swatting her hand away and turning on his side. The door opened and the man from yesterday came in.

"You. Come with me." He said, pointing to her.

"Why?" She asked defiantly

"Because if you don't, I'll take him instead." He said threateningly and pointed to the curly haired boy in the bed. She looked down at his sleeping form. The others must've been called up while she was sleeping because she was alone aside from him. She though a moment, then nodded and got up to follow the man out. She just hoped he wouldn't wake up alone.

"I'll take care of him." Said a girl once she stepped out into the hallway. Her dark hair contrasted against the white of her skin and brought out her enticing blue eyes that reminded her of Simon when she met him. The girl had a warm smile and a small figure, she looked harmless but Kelly was weary. Who wouldn't be in a place like this.

"How do ah know I can trust yah?" She asks with a glare. The girl just smiled and her eyes softened.

'I know what they did to him. I know you don't want him to be alone. I'll keep him company until you come back.' She thinks and her thoughts are genuine. She means what she says so Kelly decides that she's better than him having to wake up alone. She watches the girl enter the room and allows herself to be pulled down the hallway to a different room.

...

He's running. He doesn't know what from or where to but he keeps looking behind him. He's faintly reminded of when he was running for his life from that video game nutter. What was his name? Tom? Tim? Who cares. His legs are hurting and they start getting heavier and heavier until he feels like he can't move. He's struggling to continue but his body won't cooperate. There's something on his chest, it's getting harder to breathe and his ribs feel like they're crumbling beneath the weight. One punctures his lung and then he's choking, drowning in the blood that's coming up his throat. It's agonizing, he wants to call for help but all that comes out of his mouth are barely audible choked pleads.

"Wake up." He hears in the distance, "Nathan?" And there's a soft weight on his shoulder making small shaking movements. "Nathan you gotta wake up." So he listens. The pain fades and he's blinking the light from his eyes. He sits up looks around, finding himself facing a beautiful girl with gorgeous eyes.

"Who are you?" He asks. Was this another trick? Did they want to take him into that god-awful room again?

"I'm Jasey Rae Kinney. I live here too." She says in a quiet voice. She reminds him of Simon in a way, when they first met, soft-spoken, curious eyes, timid. "You were having a nightmare." She explains.

"Oh um.. thanks." He says because what else can he say? He doesn't know her, doesn't know how to talk to her and frankly, he's still pretty fucking tired.

"So what's your story? How'd you get here?" She asks, situating herself at the foot of his bed. She's more relaxed now but the curiousness is still there in her eyes.

"I was at a bar with my mates, followed this bird I was dancing with then next thing I know I'm here." He says. "What about you?"

"I were with my friends just walking when this cop car pulls up beside us and this huge man came out and grabbed me." She explains, picking at her nails. "So what's your power?" She asks, even though she already knows.

"I'm immortal." He says dully. Her lips quirk.

"Me too." His head snaps up to her.

"Seriously?" She nods.

"Well, technically I can regenerate, but if I die I can come back." She shrugs and he licks his chapped lips.

"Where is everyone?" Where's Kelly, is what he really wants to ask but he decides against it.

"Getting tested. They're trying to see how each power works." He's a bit alarmed. Are they getting hurt? Is Kelly safe? He's brought out of his thoughts by the door opening and a dark man clad in blue scrubs comes in.

"Nathan Young?" He says. Nathan's eyes widen and his breath comes faster. What are they going to do to him now?

...

"So what are we doing today?" Tom asks. Connor is looking through papers and files, trying to find the one that belongs to the boy who continues to struggle as they strap him down again. The fear in his eyes was barely contained and Tom feels a bit sorry for him. From what he's seen, the kid can feel everything.

"Aha!" Connor exclaims, holding up a file with the name 'Nathan Young' scrawled across the front in messy letters. He opens it up and takes a quick look before smiling excitedly and turning to Tom.

"Today, we'll see if he can regenerate without needing to die to do so." He smiled. Now Tom really feels bad, the kid won't have the comfort of knowing he was at least going to die at the end. He was going to have to endure the pain.

"If he can't?" He questions and Connor looks at him like he's lost his head.

"Then we teach him of course! He has to know how to regenerate. What if someone makes him a vegetable? He won't be able to heal himself if he doesn't know how. Think, Tom." He says exasperatedly and moves to watch through the one-sided window.

...

"Where's Nathan?" Kelly asks when she walks in and finds his bed empty. The others shrug, the room was empty when they'd returned. A sick feeling erupted in her stomach, they'd taken him again. What were they doing to him now?

...

"You already know I can't die you stupid cunts!" He yells to the empty room. Why did they have to do this? He's immortal for fucksake! The door opens and the same man who'd killed him twice yesterday walked in with what looked like a poker, and it was bright orange at the tip. "What are you doing with that?" He asks with his eyes wide.

"Can you regenerate?" The man asks. He shakes his head.

"If I don't die from it I can't heal it." He says desperately, hoping that he'd stop coming closer. It was in vain because the man stands beside him and brings it down on his arms and once on his shoulder. The whole time he's screaming and pleading for him to stop, that he has no idea how to regenerate but the man doesn't listen. He can feel his flesh burning and he can smell it and he really wants to puke. He's gagging from the pain and smell mixed together and he can feel the tears streaming down his face. When it finally ends he's breathing heavily and the crying slows but the pain is numbing.

"Seems you underestimate yourself." Says a vaguely familiar voice. He's too far gone to acknowledge him though. He doesn't notice his skin slowly knitting itself back together until the raw flesh is gone, leaving only scars behind. The pain fades as well but he's so tired. He doesn't know how many scars he has but he knows that he was sitting there for what seemed like an eternity. "Take him back." He hears. Then his restraints are off and he can move. He's still tired but he manages to stand up and keep up with the men leading him back to the room. He wipes at the leftover tears and takes a deep breath.

'I'm okay.' He thinks, just incase Kelly can hear him. But it's a lie. He wants to hide. He wants to disappear from this place and it's only been two days.

...

He walks in when the door is opened for him and they gasp. There are scars going up his arms and by his neck under his shirt. He sees them staring and shrugs it off.

"They wanted to see if I could heal myself. Apparently I can." He smiles. It's not proud like it once would have been, it's forced and empty, it's an expression none of them thought he'd ever make. As he walks past them and into the bathroom, Simon can see that the scars are still fading little by little and by the time he comes out his skin is clear again.

"You alright?" He asks tentatively.

"Yeah man. Just a bit tired. Wake me up when they bring food or whatever yeah?" He says, laying down and closing his eyes. He's asleep within minutes.

"We have to get out of here." Alisha says suddenly. She couldn't just sit around and watch them become echoes of themselves. They had to find a way out. She glances at Nathan, who is already retreating into himself after two days of torture. They couldn't let him become a shell. She wouldn't allow that. This is what Simon meant when he said they had to stick together. They needed each other now more than ever.

They were going to get out of this hell. She would make sure of that.

* * *

**You know what to do (:**

**V**

**V**

**V **

**V**


	4. Jasey Rae Kinney

**AN : Thanks for the kind reviews (: here's the next chapter ! A bit shorter but I hope you like it. I absolutely adored Robert and Ruth Negga in Love/Hate so there's a (what I hope is) cute Nathan/Nikki friendship moment in there because Nathan needs some comfort :3  
**

**DISCLAIMER ! DO NOT OWN

* * *

**

She was woken up by a soft whimpering sound. It was coming from the down the hallway so she followed it, surprised to find that the door was unlocked. None of them have tried to open it and now she feels stupid for not thinking off that sooner. She closes it softly, making a face when it creaked a bit too loud for her liking, and walked down the eerily plain hallway. She passed a few doors until she came to one that was cracked open. She peered inside and saw one bed with a small figure curled up on top.

It was a girl, she could tell by the pitch and the dark brown hair cascading down her back. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her face hidden in her arms. She had similar scars to the ones Nathan had earlier and from her spot by the door she could tell they were still healing. She opened the door a bit more and stepped in.

"You okay?" She asks, startling the girl. Her head shoots up and she finds herself staring into ocean blue eyes. Her skin is almost gray from how pale it is and her eyes look sunken in. She looks like a corpse but she can see the color slowly returning to the girl's face.

"Yeah, just a bit sore." She says and wipes at her nose and eyes. "I'm Jasey."

"Nikki. So what's your power? You immortal?" She asks. She wonders if that's possible. Can two people have the same power? Possibly.

"I regenerate. If I die, I can come back but that's the side affect." She explained. I can actually copy powers. I just choose to use the healing ones more."

"Wait, so you're like a copycat?" Jasey laughs a bit. It's hollow and fake but a laugh none the less and she hasn't laughed in a while.

"I guess you could say that." She says, looking around the room. "This place really gets to you after a while. Quicker if you can heal. It eats at you from the inside out." She mumbles, more to herself than to Nikki.

"What do you mean?"

"How did they test you?" She asks, her big blue eyes staring at her through thick lashes.

"They just made me see how far I could go and where I could go. They wanted to see if I could control it." Nikki says somewhat confused at the change in subject.

"It's worse for healers." She says. "They poke and prod and stab and burn until you hope you die and don't come back. They want to see how many ways they can kill you and if you come back. They want to see how many ways they can hurt you and if you can heal yourself. You can most of the time. You can heal the physical side, but the emotional part of you gets pretty fucked up. You don't know what to do with yourself. Everything becomes so jumbled and confusing." She says in an almost trance-like voice.

"Is that what happened to you?" Nikki asks. She wants to cry for her because she can see how empty she is, how broken. Jasey nods.

"I've been here six weeks. By the end of the second week I'd felt like I had gone totally mad. They don't care how you feel. You're just a specimen. Something they can dick around with to see if they come up with anything. You're friend is strong, but even he doesn't stand a chance in a place like this alone." Nikki wants to believe she's lying but she knows its true. It's already happening to him and it's only been two days. How long until he's curled into himself the way she was?

"He has you lot." Jasey assures. "Just be there for him yeah? He'll need you, all of you." and Nikki looks a bit confused at how she knew what she was thinking. Jasey smiles softly and points to her temple, silently saying she read her mind and Nikki nods in understanding. Jasey's eyes droop and it's only then that Nikki sees she's healed completely. There were no scars and her skin was a healthy color. "You should go back. You're boyfriend will wake up soon and he'll worry if you're not there."

She stands and starts walking towards the door, when she looks back Jasey is sleeping soundly. She decides that she's okay enough to leave and walks back to the her room only to see that Nathan's bed is empty again. She panics for a moment before seeing that the bathroom light is on. She takes a seat on his bed. When he comes out he looks scared for a split second before the recognition sets in.

"Where were you?" He asks. "Woke up and your bed was empty."

"The door was open. Met a girl, talked to her for a bit." She says.

"You playing for the other team now? Can I watch?" He says with a smirk and she can't stop the smile fighting it's way on to her face at a glimpse of their Nathan. She gets up and stands in front of him for a second before she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. He's confused for a minute but returns the gesture anyway. When she pulls back she holds his face in her hands and makes sure she has his attention. She doesn't speak until his eyes meet hers.

"We're gonna get out of here." She says strongly. She can see a protest bubbling in his chest as he opens his mouth to speak but she shakes her head. "We will."

He wants to protest because he just knows they won't be able to but he decides against arguing with her. So he nods and she seems satisfied enough when she drops her hands and starts walking towards her bed. He catches her hand before she's out of reach and she turns back to him.

"Thank you." It's barely above a whisper but she hears him. He doesn't know why he's thanking her and she doesn't either but they both know he means it if that makes any sense. She smiles warmly and gives him light squeeze before he let's go and they go their respective beds.

He lays awake for a while afterward, wondering how long it will be before he goes completely mental.

* * *

**Review yeah?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Friends and Alibis

**AN : I was iffy on this chapter when I first finished it. Originally, when Nathan went into the bathroom it was supposed to end there but I decided to add more. so here you go (:**

**DISCLAIMER ! DO NOT OWN  
**

**

* * *

**

A few days and countless other experiments later, they're woken up in the morning by the door opening. Well, Curtis and Simon are. The others wake up when the man starts saying 'breakfast' in a rather loud voice. He hands out the plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes to each of them before leaving again. They all eat in relative silence until their food is finished and Simon decides it's time to speak.

"We need to find a way out." He says, they nod in agreement except for Nathan, who scoffs.

"How are we going to do that? How many times has time been turned back and we always end up here! We're not getting out man. Face it. We're stuck here." He snaps. Simon is about to say something but Kelly beats him to it.

"You alrigh'?" She asks, a confused look on her face. He stands from the bed and goes to lean against the wall. He seemed uncomfortable somehow.

"I'm fine." He says. His hand comes up to the back of his neck. "My muscles are sore is all." She nods but keeps an eye on him.

"We are going to get out. We have to." Alisha says. Her stomach starts to feel weird and a tingling sensation starts spreading throughout her body. It's uncomfortable and she puts her hand on her stomach to attempt to calm it.

"You okay?" Curtis asks, noticing the slight grimace on her face.

"Something's wrong." She states. Nathan groans and they all look at him. He's arched against the wall with a look of pain contorting his features.

"Nathan? Nathan wot's wrong?" Kelly asks as she rushes to him. She touches his arm and he flinches away, causing another convulsion to ripple through his body. They try to get him to the bed but he's in too much pain to move. Tears start leaking out of his eyes as the convulsions become more painful. He slides down the wall despite the pain and brings his knees to his chest. They're all worried and Nikki runs to the door, yelling for help. Two men in lab coats come rushing from down the hallway and enter the room. One of them is slightly older with cropped brown hair and brown eyes while the other is noticeably younger with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes.

"What's happening?" The older one asks.

"We dunno!" Kelly says, staying close to Nathan who's starting to have trouble breathing.

"Why are you just standing there? He needs help!" Curtis says angrily. They ignore him and watch as Nathan starts breathing quicker, grabbing at his chest and throat when he can no longer get any air. He's suffocating and they aren't doing shit. The older one watches in fascination as his eyes roll back and his body goes limp against the wall while the younger one looks uncomfortable and guilty.

"Is he.." Alisha trails of when Simon nods and she leans into him with tears in her eyes. She's seen him die in person before but despite being in pain he was still making jokes, it never looked this bad. He comes back quickly, he was only out for a couple of minutes before he's awake and gasping for air.

"Tom?" The elder asks.

"Strychnine poisoning, came back, out for 3 minutes and 25.7 seconds." Tom states, looking at his stop watch and writing something on a clipboard they hadn't noticed till now.

"Was this anover one of your stupid experiments?" Kelly growls and stands. They back away slightly when she starts charging at them only to be held back by Simon and Curtis. "I'm gonna kill you yah fookin wankers!" She yells as they exit the room. She turns to Nathan who's now standing with wide eyes. "Nathan.." she starts but he backs away from them.

"I'm fine." He's lying and they both know it. She can hear it in his thoughts.

"No you're not. It's okay." Alisha says, putting a hand on his arm lightly.

"Look I'm fucking fine alright?" He snaps and turns into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He puts his back up against the door and takes a deep breath, fighting the tears burning behind his eyes.

…

"Hello?" says a gentle voice from the door.

"Jasey." Nikki sighs and motions her in.

"Is everyone alright? I heard yelling from the lab. I would've come quicker but.." she trails off, motioning to the healing bruises on her arms.

"Who are you?" Simon asks, watching as the bruises go from dark purple, to yellowish brown, to completely non-existent.

"I'm Jasey Rae Kinney. I'm in the room a couple of doors down. You must be Simon." she smiles warmly and he's a bit weary. This could be a trap. "It's not a trap. I'm here under the same restrictions you are." she assures.

"He din say anyfin'." Kelly says.

"Jasey can copy powers." Nikki clarifies and Jasey nods. "She won't hurt us or anything." she says in a rather annoyed voice when they don't relax.

"She's righ'. Jasey kept Nathan coompaney when were weren't 'ere." Kelly defends. The others relax a bit but their guards are still up.

"Where is Nathan by the way? Is that why you were screaming?" Jasey asks.

"He's in the bathroom. Those wankers poisoned him." Alisha says, leaning into Simon again.

"They wanted to see if he could heal it before it killed him. They um, they did the same to me a few weeks back." Jasey explains, looking down at the floor. "Can I talk to him?"

"You can try. He's locked us out." Curtis says. Jasey nods and takes a deep breath. She walks over to the door and steps through to the other side.

…

He's wiping at his eyes when she walks through the door. At first he's afraid that they were taking him again. How many ways can one die anyway? Then he's backed up into the shower, using the curtain as a divider between them.

"What the hell? I didn't know you could do that!" she smiles and comes into the shower with him, sliding down the wall and he follows suit beside her.

"There's a lot you don't know." she smirks then her face softens. "You don't know how to heal at will yet. Do you?" Nathan shakes hid head, looking down at his hands.

"I can teach you. It's easy."

"How?" he asks, looking up into her blue eyes.

"Simple. You get the cut or burn, you take a deep breath and then you think. You think about your skin healing, the scar fading, and the pain receding." she explains, conjuring up a knife, frowning a bit when he instinctively shies away from it. She digs the tip of the blade in into her palm and brings it across, drawing blood. He stares in awe when she takes a deep breath and concentrates, then the blood seeps back into the wound and her skin starts stitching itself back together.

"Wow." he whispers, taking her hand in his and studying it.

"Wanna try?" she asks softly and his head snaps to hers, not realizing just how close they were. Her eyes glance down to his lips before he snaps out of it and nods his head. She swallows inaudibly and hands him the knife. He's hesitant for a moment then he thinks, he's Nathan Young. He never hesitates. So he digs the blade into his forearm, hissing slightly as it slices through his skin. He watches the blood come out and looks at her. She motions for him to take a deep breath and he does, focusing like she told him to. When he looks back down, the wound is gone.

"I did it." he laughs. "I bloody did it!" his face feels like it's going to split in two from how wide he's smiling but he doesn't care, he fucking healed himself.

"You did." she smiles and he hugs her without thinking. He's pulls away just as quick, finding his face inches from hers like before. He can feel her warm breath ghosting across his face and looks down slightly to see her biting her bottom lip. He looks back up to her eyes and leans in a bit more. Their eyes fall shut and she leans in, feeling her lips just barely brushing his when there's a knock on the door. It startles them out of their trance and they practically spring apart.

"You alright in there?" Nikki's voice echoes through the door.

"F-fine! We'll be right out!" Jasey stutters and watches as Nathan stands. Her cheeks are burning red when he reaches out to help her up without a word. They walk out and she makes up an excuse about needing to go down to the lab for another experiment.

When she enters her room again she sighs and lies back on her bed. She used to just go for it with guys she was attracted to, which were far and few in between. Nathan was the first guy who hasn't just thought about shagging her whenever he sees her since she's been here. He was on the same boat she was with the immortality experiments and he was freaking good-looking dammit! Plus he fancied her as well. She made a decision at that moment. She was going to take it slow and help him out because neither of them were even close to ready for something serious at a time like this. She was going to help all of them. There were finally enough people who weren't scared of putting themselves on the line for their freedom, which she also needed. She couldn't be alone in this place anymore.

* * *

**Review please?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v  
**


	6. We Have a Deal

**AN : Sorry for not updating faster, had a bit of writers block. So without further ado, I present to you the next chapter! Yayy!**

**DISCLAIMER ! DO NOT OWN

* * *

**

He's more himself today then he has been for the past week, they notice. It sounds more genuine, when he makes fun of Simon or insults one of the others and they're just glad he's still able to do it.

"There are no good looking girls here. What's a guy got to do to get a decent shag around here?" He asks to no one in particular.

"Prick." Curtis mutters and Nathan makes a mocking pout in his direction.

"Unless." He says in a wondering tone, "Kelly, how's about you and me.." he starts but Kelly cuts him off.

"No." She says simply and he throws himself on her bed beside her.

"Oh why not? There's six of us in here, three male, three female. Four of them have already paired off, it's only fitting that you and I do the same!" He reasons and she can't help but laugh. She gives him a light shove.

"You ah such a wankah." She smiles and he blows her a kiss.

"You can't deny me forever Kelly my love!" He says and then the door opens to reveal the younger man that had been there just days prior. The mood in the room became tense as he walked in with his clipboard, looking a bit nervous.

"Erm, Nathan Young? Come with me please." He says politely.

"Can' yah joos leave 'im alone for a day?" Kelly asks.

"No experiments today. Just some questions. It should take roughly 20 minutes." He says, the honesty shining in his eyes. Nathan looked at him apprehensively before standing slowly and following him out the door. He walked slightly behind him down the hallway, looking up when the man mumbled a soft hello to Jasey who was coming back from the lab with another guard.

"Twat." She replied back with a glare, causing a sigh to erupt from Tom's lips and Nathan's lips to twitch upwards in a barely contained smile. She gave him a softer look with a shy smile and a slight wave and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"She hates me." Tom says in a seemingly disappointed voice, making Nathan snort.

"Course she does. You haven't really given her a reason to jump for joy when she sees you now have you?" He says cynically, green eyes boring into the back of Tom's head.

...

She waits for the guard to leave before walking to their room. There was an ache in her back from where they'd snapped it to see how long it took her to repair it. It hurt like a bitch but she's getting better at healing quickly. She shook her head and scoffed. Stupid pricks, they were bettering their powers. Did they honestly think that when they were strong enough, they wouldn't use what they've learned to get out? People can be so fucking stupid.

She stands outside the door, her doubts getting the best of her for a moment. What if they didn't want to risk it? What if she just makes herself seem bonkers? Shit what was she thinking? She should just turn around and-

"Holy shit!" She yelps when she turns to see Simon staring at her with his piercing blue eyes much like her own.

"What were you doing?" He asks wearily.

"Looking for you, actually." She says once she's composed herself.

"Why?"

"Um.. can we not do it here? C'mon." She motions for him to follow as she begins walking to her room. He stands still and stares after her until she turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not gunna do anything."

"Why should I trust you?" He glares and she stands a bit straighter and walk towards him.

"Because I want to get out of here as much as you do." She says in a low voice.

...

"So Nathan, have a seat." Tom says, just barely touching Nathan's shoulder before he shakes him away roughly.

"Don't, touch me." He warns before taking the offered seat. Tom stands in shock for a moment until he snaps out of it and takes the seat across from him.

"Uh, um.. well uh, let's start off with-" he starts but is interrupted by the Irish boy.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks, his face betraying no emotion but his eyes barely containing them.

"We want to find out how this storm gave you your powers and if we can better them, figure them out." He says and Nathan rolls his eyes and looks away. "It's for the best."

"Bullocks." He sneers.

"Well, um, how is it, when you die? What do you see?" He asks, nervously glancing back and forth from his paper to Nathan.

"Nothing. It's all black."

"There's absolutely nothing?"

"Are you deaf? Jesus."

"Right, sorry. How about the healing? How does it feel as you're healing?" He tries and Nathan stares off for a moment. "Nathan?"

"Relieving. The pain stops once it's halfway healed."

"Pain?"

"You didn't think the screaming was for show did you?" He asked sarcastically.

"I thought-"

"Thought what? I can't die, that doesn't mean I can't feel. Twat." He snaps. "I'm done talking." He stands and Tom follows suit.

"Nathan," he starts, "I am truly sorry about all of this. It's just that the older man I was with-"

"Don't try to make yourself the good guy mate. S'long as you're helping with these little projects, you won't be." He says before leaving.

...

"So what's your plan?" Simon asks as he takes a seat beside Jasey on her bed.

"We have to wait. At least until our powers are stronger." She starts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, okay like Nathan. He can heal without dying now. His power can evolve into healing other people. Maybe even bringing them back to life but that's a stretch. And you, you could turn other people invisible without even touching them. Same with Nikki. Kelly could be able to project her thoughts and put thoughts into others' heads, possibly controlling them, convincing them." She said in a hushed tone. "I can't do this alone and I can help you get them better faster."

"You won't betray us?" He asks, still weary.

"I've got nothing left. All I have to look forward to is my freedom. And I like your friends. I like Nikki and Nathan. I'm not like that. I'm not a traitor." She says genuinely, something in her eyes letting him know that he could trust her. He was still weary, but they needed an alliance and her powers could be crucial.

"... Okay." He says and she smiles brightly.

"You won't regret it."

* * *

**Review please?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
